After the Dark: Burden
|outsidegroup = }} is the twenty-third season of After the Dark. Being hosted by the original host, Burden was a great and memorable season; featuring a complicated and intense story, a great cast and many big fight scenes. The season is also remembered for its likable antagonist, Navin. Hosts People Bergen Group NPCs Sotra Group NPCs Other NPCs The Straumes Others Timeline Day 1 *One person died. *75 people were dropped in the Scandinavian wastelands. Two groups quickly formed, one near Bergen and one near Fjell. Day 2 *One person died. *The Sotra Group scavenged houses in Fjell, but were attacked by dogs. The dogs bit Gary, but they all eventually managed to flee into a house, then scare away the dogs. *Purry, Najim and Bilal scavenged for food, while the rest of the Sotra Group went to the Fjell Fortress where they prepared to stay for the night. Here, they tried to heal Gary's wound, and Adry found a rifle on display. *The Bergen Group found a church in which they decided to stay. Everybody but Pat and Gavin went to search a nearby building, in which they found a container with table-cloth rolls and one with wooden planks. They also found a revolver. Jim stepped on a nail, injuring him. Day 3 *Five people died. *While scavenging, James and Noah found a little girl named Lisa. *''The Bergen Group'' manages to gather water from a nearby lake. James attempt to kill a moose by stabbing it, but ends up being pushed into the icy lake. Attempting to help him up, Andrew falls into the lake as well. JA and Nicholas manage to get the two up. *Five people, known as The Straumes went by the Sotra Group. As they returned, Purry and Najim stopped them. This only caused The Straumes to search the bunker, revealing their intentions of killing everyone so that they could share the sixty million dollar prize for themselves. Two of them, Marcus and Craig, search the bunker where everybody, but Gary and Bilal, has hidden themselves. Bilal attempts to kill the two men, but fails to do so. Gary is killed by Craig, as Bilal manages to hide. As a bear approaches, The Straumes leave, but Navin shoot Purry and Najim in their feet before they leave. They manage to get inside before the bear attacks, with helps from the others. Day 4 *One person died. *''The Sotra Group'' left the Fjell Fortress and found a cabin where they found some fishing gear, an axe and a medkit. They decided to stay there. Dakota used the medkit to treat Purry's wound. *Nicholas, JA and Ahsan went towards a burning building inside Bergen. They saw a figure running away from it. They tried to loot some ruined buildings, but only found some possibly spoiled cans of food. They then headed back to the church before darkness. They figured out that the canned food was spoiled, and did not eat it. Day 5 *One person died. *Norbert died of thirst. *Both The Sotra Group and The Bergen Group were starving. *While scavenging, Bilal and Reid found two men hiding in a cabin. They left them alone though. Bilal, Reid and Nathaniel then went to another cabin where they found a rifle, and decided to spend the day. *Adry and Ziggy went fishing, but both fell into the lake. They both got out though, but were very cold. *Noah, Ahsan and Gavin went scavenging. Gavin was attacked by a dog, though Noah found plenty of food along with a medkit. Jim's food was fixed by Noah. Day 6 *Eight people died. *A snowstorm had everybody be very cold, with Adry and Ziggy being close to hypothermia. *Reid, Nathaniel and Bilal stayed at their separate cabin during the snowstorm. *''The Sotra Group'' managed to get a fire going inside the cabin. *''The Bergen Group'' boarded up all windows in the church to avoid snow from entering. *''The Bergen Group'' head a man yelling in the storm, and Noah went to save him. JA, Ahsan, Andrew, Nicholas, Sam, James and Jaylen went to help, with Andrew and Nicholas getting lost. Noah found the man dead, and were also lost. Gavin managed to ring the bells of the church, allowing everybody but Andrew to find back. Andrew eventually found himself on a frozen lake, on which he fell and broke the ice. His body quickly shut down due to the shock of the cold water, and he drowned after just a few minutes. Day 7 *Three people died. *The snowstorm was still going on. *Noah went to the lake to get water. Him and Ahsan then went to look for food, but got lost in the snowstorm. They ended up by a tunnel where they grabbed some suitcases with clothes, and also found a computer. They managed to get back to the church despite the storm, as Noah had left marks from the moment they left the church. *Bilal, Nathaniel and Reid continued their search for anything useful. They found a shooting range, though Reid got lost from the others on the way there, not able to see very well in the snowstorm. He got further lost and stumbled upon a bear. He tried to play dead, but this did not work, as the bear killed him. Nathaniel and Bilal found a lot of soda at the shooting range, and both managed to get back to the others safely. Day 8 *Three people died. *An airplane flew over the area, and a man announced to the contestants that these aircrafts were enemies of America, and working with them would make you one too. *Craig, Seth and Marcus arrived at the The Sotra Group, whose cabin they put on fire as revenge for being shot at days earlier. Adry died in the fire, with everyone else making it out alive and headed for a new cabin. Dakota shot at The Straumes as they left again, causing Craig to shoot him. *Purry managed to shoot a moose, giving food for The Sotra Group *Ahsan and JA went to scavenge and stumbled upon Navin and Sarah who threatened them. Ahsan and JA revealed the location of the rest of their group, causing Navin and Sarah to follow them back there. Attempting to kill Navin, Ahsan was shot by him while JA was knocked out by a startled Sarah. JA managed to escape and return to the church with the supplies they found. Day 9 *Six people died. *The weather cleared up. *Purry, Nathaniel and Bilal went to a nearby village, where they found nothing. They then went to a nearby mountain, where they stumbled upon a bear. They avoided it though, by climbing trees, and then returned empty handed to the rest of The Sotra Group. *''The Bergen Group'' left the church to search for a new shelter. They quickly looted a hardware store before finding a large house where they decided to stay. *Noah found a note, but was told, by a voice in his earpiece, to drop it. He did so. Day 10 *Two people died. *The contestants were told to stay where they were, as planes flew over the area. Explosions, crashes and gunshots could be hear. During the night, they were told that they could move around as they wanted again. Day 11 *Two people died. *Noah and Sam went to the marina to check the crash site. There was a crashed helicopter and small airplane. There, they met a man named Björn who had already looted the helicopter. Björn was friendly though, and left without causing any conflict. Noah managed to find water for the group. *Ziggy, Purry, Nathaniel and Mikey went to Fjell, while Najim and Bilal went to the outskirt of the city. The Straumes saw the group, but they still decided to continue. This resulted in an attack by the Straumes, who killed Mikey and Purry. Day 12 *No people died. *Jim found a car that could be fixed, though he was in need of a battery and wires. Noah went out to find these things, and found them, giving The Bergen Group a working car. He also found a boat. *Pam's stomach sickness kicked in due to her poor diet the past two weeks. She became very sick. *The remaining four people of The Sotra Group left Fjell and headed towards Ågotnes. They made it to Kolltveit, where they decided to spend the night. Day 13 *Six people died. *Pat's stomach disease killed her. *''The Sotra Group'' headed towards Ågotnes and decided to use the night walking as well. They met a man, Uffe, who allowed them to spend the night at the house in which he was staying. Najim and Nathaniel went to loot a nearby house, though it was in the middle of the night and Nathaniel stepped on a piece of glass. A pack of wolves then found the two of them and caused them to get trapped in a closet. Nathaniel trapped one of the wolves under a vacuum cleaner and made it out, though Najim did not manage to get away and was mauled by the wolves. *Ziggy wanted to search Uffe's backpack despite Uffe's protests. This had Uffe tell Ziggy and Bilal to leave, but after they refused, Uffe shot Bilal and Ziggy in their shoulders, causing Bilal to escape. Uffe spared Ziggy and left. Day 14 *No people died. *Gavin and Noah went to scavenge and met Björn who told them about a store that might have fishing gear, though in another town. Gavin, Noah and Jim then went to go there. They decided to follow the railroad through Bergen, and after looting a hospital in Bergen, they spent the night there. Day 15 *Three people died. *''The Sotra Group'' hear gunfights nearby, but decide to ignore it. *Gavin, Noah and Jim continued on. They followed the railroads to Indre Arna, and on the way they stumbled upon a wounded woman who threatened Noah. Jim ended up shooting the woman, moments before she killed Noah. The woman was revealed to be named Karen and have anxiety. Inside the train wagon she was in, they found a corpse of a boy named Marcus. Day 16 *Two people died. *Nathaniel and Ziggy went to scavenge for supplies, but were trapped by Uffe. After a brief shootout, a man, who had been stranded on an island for the first two weeks, then killed Uffe. The man introduced himself as Gregory, and agreed to stay with Nathaniel and Ziggy. *A fire from Bergen was spreading to the adjacent areas. Day 17 *Two people died. *Once again, the contestants heard planes and were told to stay inside. They heard two tones throughout the day, and saw a couple of fighters crash in the mountains near Bergen. *The fire in Bergen continued spreading. Day 18 *Nobody died. *Nathaniel recovered, though Ziggy got very sick due to his wounds. Gregory tried to find medication, but found none. *In The Bergen Group, James, Lisa, JA and Jaylen caught a flu. *The fire in Bergen continued spreading. The Bergen Group decided to leave because of this, and headed to Tertnes where they found a residence once belonging to some kind of politician or diplomat. They decided to stay there. Day 19 *Two people died. *Ziggy died from his infected wounds. *Sam and Noah went fishing and caught some fish. As they returned, JA got a heart attack. Gavin and Sam both attempted to revive JA, but with no luck. As Noah buried JA, he also yelled into the 'camera bugs' that had been following them, and asked for help. Planes flew over, but were shot down by the Americans. Day 20 *One person died. *A bear was spotted near The Bergen Group's camp. While getting water, Noah stumbled upon this bear. He was attacked, but managed to shoot it and scare it away. *The fire in Bergen seemed to still be spreading. *Noah translated some documents he had found, but were stopped by the producers of the show. They told him that the documents were a threat to America, and threatened him. A man from the Middle Eastern Coalition took contact to the contestants, and told them that they would try and save them. The Middle Easterns were apparently also jamming the producer's tracking systems, and so the producer's threat to Noah did not go through. Day 21 *Four people died. *A man, covered in blood, showed up outside The Bergen Group's house. His name was Tim, and he had been attacked by The Straumes. The Straumes then searched the peninsula, but the group managed to hide. *Nathaniel and Gregory left Ågotnes and headed to Bergen. On the way, the passed Straume where they were attacked by Sarah. Sarah did manage to kill Gregory, but Nathaniel shot her in the throat and killed her. Day 22 *Nobody died. *Noah and Nicholas looted nearby houses. *Nathaniel continued towards Bergen. Day 23 *One person died. *Sam's kidney disease was starting to hurt him. *Noah went to hike a mountain. On the mountainside, he found the corpse of Björn who had died recently. Day 24 *Five people died. *Nathaniel went to a hospital in Bergen, which seemed intact. He decided to stay there. *Jim saw a light coming from an island nearby. Noah decided to check it out, but a man on the island told him to leave and he did so. However, as he returned, the boat went out causing him to get stuck on the boat. He fixed the problem, though only barely. As he returned to Tertnes, the boat caught fire, destroying it. *Curious, wolves approached the fire. Nicholas and Noah attempted to fight them and managed to kill a number of the wolves before they ran off. However, they ran off towards the house where they fled into. In there, they attacked Gavin and Lisa. Noah and Nicholas managed to kill the wolves on Gavin, while Jim attempted to get the wolf off Lisa. However, being old and fairly weak, Jim was unsuccessful and the wolf bit Lisa. Noah and Nicholas killed the wolf, but too late. Sam and Nicholas attempted to save Lisa, but couldn't. She bled out shortly after. Day 25 *One person died. *After seeing the Straumes drive by, Nathaniel decided to stay at the hospital. *''The Bergen Group'' buried Lisa. Devastated, Noah considered suicide but was talked out of it by Jim. Day 26 *Nobody died. *The man from MEC apologized and said that he would not be able to rescue the contestants. *Noah cooked the fish that him and Sam caught days earlier. He then went to the hospital in Bergen to get medication. On the way, he stumbled into Nathaniel who returned with Noah to Tertnes. Day 27 *Nobody died. *Nicholas and Gavin went to a nearby river to get water. *Sam had gotten very sick. Noah attempted to find medication for him, but did not find anything in Morvik. He then went to Bergen, and proceeded to search during the night. He got lost though, but after almost freezing to death he found the church they had lived in during the early days. Day 28 *One person died. *Sam's kidney disease killed him, after him being sick and untreated for almost a week. *Noah made it to the hospital, where he hid from the Straumes, and then made it back to Tertnes. Day 29 *Nobody died. Day 30 *Eight people died. *With 4 hours left, the Straumes showed up outside The Bergen Group's house, threatening to kill them. Nathaniel, Jaylen, James and Tim ran towards Navin and Craig to distract them, allowing the others to leave through the backdoor. This did not appear to be a good plan, as Nathaniel, Jaylen, James and Tim were all shot by Navin and Craig. Noah, Gavin and Jim managed to run away though. Craig and Seth went after the three, as Navin were talking with Nicholas. Gavin decided to run back, but were stopped by Craig and Seth, who then killed him. In the meantime, Noah and Jim were hiding for Craig in a house near Tertnes. They then fled into the forest, where they managed to attack Craig. Craig begged for mercy, but was shot by Noah anyway. *Noah, Nicholas, Gavin and Jim were stopped by Seth, who got shot by Nicholas. Navin and Craig were now in the backyard too, and Nicholas had been shot in the leg, making him unable to move. Nicholas and Navin were talking, and Navin decided to rip out Nicholas throat. While preparing for that, Nicholas saw an opportunity to shoot Navin, which he did. He was badly wounded though, and had a hard time making it into the house again, where Seth then arrived. With only three rounds left, Nicholas managed to shoot Seth in the chest two times which eventually led to his death. *A helicopter picked up Noah, Nicholas, Jim, Bilal, Lester and Mary. Epilogue *The six survivors were taken to Barbados, which had been conquered by America. Here they were told that the island were just for them now, though after being congratulated by the president, they were locked into a building. Logistics Trivia *This season has the record, together with Ib, for most cycles before the first player died, with five cycles. *This season has the most cycles, with thirty. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons